forever we shall be together
by super-sweet-gal15
Summary: Voldemort has a interest in Hermoine..will do ANYTHING to get her....Draco relizes her loves her and wants to save her before it is too late...be nice first fan fic...........
1. PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER;I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER & ETC.I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.(ALTHOUGH I WISH I OWNED DRACO;) ) P.S.plz read and review!this is my first fanfic so be nice...  
  
Forever We Shall be Together By super_sweet_gal15 PROLOGUE It was a cool, misty day at platform 9 and 3 quaters.All the students of Hogwarts had to return from the summer hoildays and begin another year of wizardry.Hermoine Granger,a seventh year student at hogwarts had just arrived at the station,and already had made many boys turn and stare with a few cat calls and whistles, for a good reason too, years before,Hermoine had bushy brown hair and was consider with petit with big buck teeth but this year she had changed....and changed for the best.She now had long,silky chestnut hair and had been able to convince her parents to let her get her teeth magicaly straight.She had also grown round,firm breasts over the summer and her legs were long and slim and she had a beautiful flawless skin many girls would die for,but she hadn't changed from her looks either,she had changed about interests too.She enjoyed books but she also enjoyed parties and fashion after her cousin Clarissa taught her the lastest trends and she and clarissa would gossip about boys and other things normal teen girls would do.Clarissa made hermione make her clothes a "BIT" more shorter and had added a few more "sexy" addtions.Also she was more spunky and flirty with the boys but had never gone as far a snogging a boy.  
  
But that had been over the summer,now she was a about to aboard the train which would take her to her last year at hogwarts.  
  
As she entered the train,she bumped into a tall, solid figure and when she glanced up she relised it was Ron!,but ron didn't reconize her she relised for HE had been checking HER out! "RONALD WEASLY!STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU ARE FRIGGIN FREAKING ME OUT!"hermoine yelled to him,getting freaked out by the way he was looking at her.  
  
"HERMOINE?!"ron said in an embrassed tone and his face begining to turn a REALLY dark shade of red,even darker than his hair.Ron had grown quite a bit,he was 6 4' and was the keeper of griffindor for quiditch,so he had grown muscles."Ron?HERMOINE?!"a voice shouted from behind them,it was Harry!He had also changed a bit too,he was no longer lanky,short and had dorky glasses,instead now he was 6 2' he had gotten contacts and grown even more muscles then ron since he had been the seeker of griffindor since his first year of hogwarts, pretty much all the girls at hogwarts agreed that harry and ron were the most handsome of all guys except one male and that was Draco Malfoy.As harry helped his two best friends up from the floor he gave them both a big bear hug.As they began to walk into a empty compartment, they heard a loud sneer from behind them....it was draco malfoy.....  
  
Hope you like the prologue, it is 12:36am right now and a school night so plz r&r (read & review)i want at least 3 reviews plz! 


	2. CHAPTER 1

Forever we shall be together Chapter 1 Thanks for all the great reviews from before.Sumone had deleted my story from before !argh!oh well hope you like it i will make this chappie betta.thanks for the nice review Peach Birthday Cupcake,glad u like it. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh isn't it Harry pothead,the weasel and mudblood!...." Draco said with a LONG drawl. "Why isn't it the white ferret,twiddle-dumb and twiddle-dumber" Harry countered back.  
  
Hermoine glanced at Malfoy,he still was as good-looking as ever but had grown even MORE good-looking if that was possible,he was about 6'3 and had grown his white hair to a dirty blonde.She wanted SO much to run her fingers through his hair,and he had grown more muscles than a greek god and his skin had tanned to a golden colour and....wait a sec!This is DRACO she was thinking about!.....  
  
"What do you think you are doing Mudblood,in 'love' with me?"Draco said,interupting Hermoine's thoughts. "What?!,are you KIDDING me?!why would I look at YOU?!I'm not like your fucking whore of a slut,like Pansy!"Hermoine said outraged but yet lieing.  
  
'She looks good when she is mad,boy has she changed' thought Draco as HE did his own amount of 'glancing' at Hermoine.All the Syltherin boys had been talking about some hot new girl who was hanging out with potty and weasel so he had no doubt about who this person was and had come to see her but he hadn't thought Hermoine would turn out to be so ...well hot.  
  
This time HERMOINE caught Draco staring,she just grinned to her self not wanting to admit that she was being checked by HIM.....  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Professor Dumbledore wants to see us in the last compartment ...it sounds important..." Draco said off-handly, "Shit why didn't you tell me before?!Now we are SO late!You ugly ferret of a bastard!"Hermoine said angrily.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and ran into a spare compartment and began to change into her robes quickly, she must have not closed the room,for she heard a loud smirk from backhind her,she didn't even have to turn around,for she knew who would be there when she did and she didn't want him to see her front since she was only wearing a strapless bra and a black thong although the thought of Draco seeing her butt was uncomfortable,but remebered she had grown more confident,she turned around,Draco was very pleased and was struck speech-less when he saw that Hermoine had grown more cleavage then he thought she had.She blushed and quickly put on her robe and set off to the last compartment with draco right behind her.Once they approached the compartment they saw Dumbledore sitting in a sit mumbling to himself.He smiled when he saw Hermoine and nodded towards Draco. "Well i guess you are both wondering why you two are here..." he began..."Well I just want to tell you ,you two are head boy and girl.You two are expected to live together in a room apart from the others,plan advents and go together to dances and etc." "WHAT?!" hermoine and draco said at the same time out of digust and secert joy...this was going to be a long year....................... ___________________________________________________________________ to be continued......... ____________________________________________________________________ hope you liked it!PLZ READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. CHAPTER 2

forever we shall be together chapter 2  
  
thx alot for the nice things you told me Sinnient Evans& the anoymous review& by pookie bear was nice too. i really apperciate all the nice things sorry about not putting anything to explain the voldmort stuff well here,this chapter will explain,........plz r&r. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
As he arose from the black velvet, his eyes still full of lust and desire after looking at the magical orb to see her.He wanted Hermoine Granger.She was so much like her mother,her beautiful mother,who has kept a secert from Hermoine about the fact that her mother is a witch, who went to Hogwarts.Only three people knew that she was a pure witch and that was herself, Dumbledore and her hogwarts sweetheart,....Tom Riddle.As he walked down his deserted halls looking for Wormtail and some deatheaters,he thought back a few years ago.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
They had planned to marry after they had graduated from hogwarts that year when over the hoildays Susan Howard,(hermoine's mom's name)had fallen in love with another man,a muggle, George Granger. (hermoine's dad's name)Susan broke up with Tom to be with George.They got married when she and Tom had been planned to have married and they had a beautiful daughter,..Hermoine, and leaving Tom with a broken heart making him turn evil.(That's why Voldemort hates mudbloods and etc.)  
  
(BACK TO FUTURE)  
  
Well since now Hermoine had grown older and has turned into a woman,Voldemort had come back to get revenge on Susan for his broken heart and have a queen to rule the dark side with no choice of declining for he had a plan of a capture to have his soon to be queen. He would have to change back to what he looked like from the seventh year to not scare her when she would come and live with him forever........and NOHING would come in the way of his plan.......................(*a.n sounds spooky;)*)  
  
(MEANWHILE @ hogwarts)  
  
******************************************************************* "Great just great!" Hermoine complained to her pals in the great hall, she had just finished telling then about that the fact of having to cope with living with Malfoy when she was tapped in the shoulder by ..you-guessed-it Draco Malfoy. "We have to go upstairs to plan for a dance that is coming up soon,Mudblood, plus we need to know our password to where we are staying."Draco said to her straight in the eye.  
  
Hermoine said her good byes to her friends and the two of them set off to the thrid floor tower.When they got there they saw Dumbledore waiting for them by a picture of all the houses on a sheild.Dumbledore told them the password was mistaken love.They stared at the room it was beautiful.It has gold and silver curtains and red and green furniture.There was a large bookcase with many books and a big fireplace,above the fireplace there was a large tapastry of the house's animals.There was also two doors, a red pine door with a gold knob and a green door with a silver knob.On the doors hung placs,(a.n.?spelling?)with their names on it.Both rooms were the same except Hermoine's room was red and gold while Draco's were green and silver.The bed was a dark rich green colour with velvet and silk sheets,pillows and etc. Hermoine's was the same but a rich red colour.They parted to unpack their thing to there rooms and both found they had a few suprises in their wardrobe...in Draco's they found a fancy black and white suit and in Hermoines they found a long,sexy,black halter dress.The outfits had fit each person perfectly and found out they were gifts by Dumbledore for the following year.  
  
The next day Hermoine had just finished dinner,it had been a great day since she was getting ALL the boys's attietion and was given no homework and had made 50 house points for griffindor.As she sat down, in a chair in the head boy and girl room,someone grabbed her from behind.She tried to scream but his hand covered her mouth.She glanced at her attacker, it was Draco!She calmed down a bit and relized he was staring at her.  
  
  
  
"Hermoine I want to say....I am sorry " he said his face so close to hers, almost touching. "For what?" Hermoine answered almost afraid to ask. "For..........this.." Draco said before he leaned in.....and kissed her on the mouth, Hermoine closed her eyes and responded by kissing him back and opened her mouth to let Draco explore her mouth.He tasted like sweet wine while she tasted like sweet honey.  
  
'This is SO wrong yet feels so right I know I will regret this forever but I know I'm love with Hermoine.' Draco thought, Hermoine was thinking along the same lines as him too.  
  
But suddenly Draco drew back from their kiss and asked "Are you sure you want to continue or stop right now?I love you, you know,and I won't continue if you don't want to....."  
  
"Oh Draco I 'WANT' to continue but...please let's stop for I need time to think...."Hermoine said quietly and softly....  
  
"Okay Hermoine you know were to find me if you want to continue."he said disappointedly and quietly and he walked out of the room to think.  
  
"Oh why did I just do that?!" Hermoine and Draco moaned out loudly.......  
  
(MEANWHILE)  
  
"We must put an end to this love I am sensing from my future queen!She is to only love me and me only,stop Draco if you want him to continue to live." Voldemort said to Draco's father,a faithful deatheater.  
  
"Or else.........."Voldemort said in a barely a whisper.......  
  
***********************************************************************_____ __________________________________________________________________ to be continued read and review is my motto and wait for the mnext part of the story!hope you like it as much as i like writing it.....super_sweet_gal15 


	4. CHAPTER 3

Forever we shall be together chapter 3______________________________________ OMG!WOW I HAVE HAD 7 REVIEWS SO FAR(ONE DIDN'T COUNT SINCE ANGELA WROTE TWICE:p OH WELL STILL,7 REVIEWS?THX TO;  
  
HERMOINE13-GLAD YOU THINK SO.  
  
HEATHER-YEAH IT IS MY FIRST ONE AND THX!  
  
ANGELA-POST ONCE ONLY OKAY!?LOL THX  
  
CHRISTINA-THX !  
  
POOKIE BEAR-THX FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
  
ANONYMOUS-OKAY THX!  
  
SINNIENT EVANS-THX 4 BEING MY FRIST REVIEWER! THIS CHAPPIE IS FOR YOU GUYS!  
  
The next morning Hermoine was still in a daze from last night,as got up from her bed.She still thought of it as a dream,the kiss,the passion,the thinking....Draco hadn't returned back to the head room until that morning and he had white knuckles and blood on them. 'Draco had probably clutched his knuckles and banged them againist the wall in frustration from last night.That's why his hands are bleeding' Hermoine had guessed as she got ready to go to breakfast when she had said a quiet hello,she was answered by silence.  
  
Hermoine and Draco had both thought alot,that night for Hermoine had been thinking of Draco & vice-versa for Draco.Draco and Hermoine both had wanted for her to say yes but they knew it had been for the best that she had declined for they wouldn't have known what would have happened but Draco was still hoping Hermoine would say yes some day.......  
  
"Why did I kiss her!?She is like my enemy since I was 11!I insult her and her friends yet I kiss her!?Oh BLOODY HELL!" Draco said in frustration. 'Yet I still want her!Oh yes I BLOODY want her!She means so much to me!I....I.....I love her....I have fallen in love with her!She is so intellegent,beautiful and kind when one is kind back to her!' Draco said in his mind.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a tap on the window, it was one of Draco's father's owls,.....with a letter attached with it, .....  
  
'Dear son, I have heard you and that mudblood of a witch love each other!Well you must stop this once you wretched boy!You will get a awful beating when you get home that is,if you stop caring for her, for she is to be the future queen of the dark side!Our dark lord fancies her for some bloody reason that I don't know of. If you continue loving her you WILL die!Heed this warning for this is your last I'll send you.Heed my words! The dark lord is going to rise again!Soon there is to be a meeting about a plan.you will know when to come.  
  
L..M.. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco read the letter over and over again,each time with more anger.  
  
'What does he think I am!?,a bloody slave or a deatheater?!I told him I would have no part in the dark side anymore!,but I should go to the meeting, to see if I can get any infomation to help save Hermoine for volde!' Draco thought to himself, knowing what next he must do. Draco glanced at the time, if he dressed quickly he could still go to breakfast and talk to Hermoine and Dumbledore.He dressed very quickly and ran to the great hall to run into HERMOINE all the sudden he felt a burst of what?..love.  
  
A week later Draco felt a pang in his arm....it was the mark...it was show time...  
  
(@ THE MEETING)  
  
"As you have all been signaled to come..you are here to learn about the new plans of your dark lord, well he has decided to get revenge on his old love by making her daughter our queen and get this she is friends with HARRY POTTER and is in love with a fellow death-eater!...." Worm tail said to the group of death-eaters surrounding him.Tommorow at 12 pm we will sneak into hogwarts and use a silencing charm all around the school so no sound will be heard and a memory charm will be used...if we see someone unexpected........"  
  
(LATER @ HOGWARTS)  
  
"Hermoine!We need to talk!NOW!You are in grave danger!The dark lord is out to get you!Oh god!Geez!We NEED to go and see Dumbledore!" Draco said to Hermoine in a husky voice, and practically DRAGGED her across the school.Hermoine was speech less for just a few hours before Malfoy hadn't said a word to her!When he first came up to her telling her all those things she thought he was lieing but just one glance at his face and eyes she knew he was serious about her safety for she saw....love.  
  
They approached Dumbledore's office and entered using the password he had told them before, firery mothballs, he was sitting at his desk eating bertie bottes beans when they had entered and the smile on his face disappeared while Draco told of what was to happen.  
  
"This is serious" was what Dumbledore only said. Draco was struck dumb and speechless when the great old powerful Dumbledore was only able to say 'this is serious'.  
  
"WELL?! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?FOR BLOODY SAKES!?" Draco roared. "Well we could have you and Hermoine go on a 'trip' for a little while............" Dumbledore said.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
oooh!a trip?TOGEHER?!what will THIS bring?find out next chappie!r&r!i need at least 15! 


	5. CHAPTER 4

Forever we shall be together Chapter 4 holy smokes!i had 21 reviews in like 3 DAYS!omg!wow!(SORRY ABOUT SPELLING!) thx to;  
  
serpent du feu-you wrote twice!argh!now i must kill you!lolj/k! yeah sum1 hacked into my file luckily i save all my stories in my file.sry but i can't really do any GOOD steamy parts since i have't experianced any (lol) but i'll try for my readers snosnowangel -aww thx!:)you put a smile on my face!:)  
  
angela-argh! angie! you wrote 3 REVIEWS!argh!must kill you!LOL!  
  
heather-okay,okay!i will!:) just for you guys!  
  
hermoine13-okay!i will and i DID!  
  
j.ashots-thx alot!:)  
  
gerhpfa-don't worry !It will get betta...i hope!lol ;)  
  
plushiemonkie-LOL!HAHA!hehe!i luv draco 2!lol  
  
Faith joanne lane-thx for your support!  
  
slytherin lover-thankies!:)  
  
sumoneyoudontknow-i know i make spelling mistake but i don't have spell check on my comp!  
  
Magenta princess-Your wish is my command!here is chappie 4 dedicated to my awesome reviewers!hope you like it!:) ______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What?Are you serious professer?! I mean, her go on a trip NOW when Hermoine's fate is at stake?!" Draco said in a confused manner.  
  
" I mean, I think YOU and Hermoine should go and hide out somewhere until the chaos has stopped,or if we find a better plan to solve this." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Hermoine understood completely, well ALMOST she did.  
  
"What do you mean 'YOU' and Hermoine go?Does this mean he must go with me?" Hermoine asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Draco MUST come with you to protect you and since he is the only one who knows deatheaters and of the sitiution." Dumbledore said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tonight at 10 pm both of you will meet here at my office with most of your things, bring only what you NEED, not what you WANT, okay? You are now both excused to go to your rooms and pack.Quickly! Go now!" Dumbledore said more quickly.  
  
The two walked quickly to their head room and began to pack in silence. After Hermoine had finished packing,she quietly walked into Draco's room.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me? After that night?....." Hermoine asked Draco, for she had been thinking that question over and over, in her thoughts thinking that this was just another dream, about finding out that Voldemort fancied HER and WANTED her to be his queen, although she wanted Draco, and........hoped he wanted HER back.  
  
His back had been facing her when she had asked the question and he had just finished packing, he turned around to face her and said, "Because,.....because I love you Hermoine and I always will, no matter what they do, they can't break the power of love."  
  
Hermoine went silent.She wanted to run over to Draco and hug him just then and kiss him!But oh,she knew if she did she did she would regret it forever...  
  
(@ 10 PM THAT NIGHT)  
  
" Are you ready for your travel?" Dumbledore asked the two later that night.  
  
" No." Hermoine said to the others.  
  
The response suprised all of them even Hermoine, but she felt that she should stay and stop Voldemort once and for all.She explained her reason to the two and Dumbledore slowly nodded his head and Draco, Draco was struck dumb,for he had risked everything he had, to tell Hermoine and Dumbledore what was to happen and there,there she is gonna risk it all.But he knew he was impressed, for Hermoine was being very courgeous.  
  
All the sudden they heard a loud bang!  
  
The door flew right open,and there,there was a crowd of death- eaters,Wormtail, and .....Tom Riddle.  
  
"You are to come with me!,Advada krucio" Tom said in a harsh voice.  
  
Hermoine fell back agianist the wall and didn't move, Draco at first thought that he had killed her but saw he had just made her very weak her for she was still breathing, but very hard.  
  
Tom began to walk toward Hermoine.  
  
"Curseo Sleepteanda!" Tom said toward Dumbledore, and Dumbledore fell unconcious(a.n.spelling?), Draco was then, held back by Wormtail and two other death-eaters.He struggle to get out of their grip but was unsuccesful.  
  
"No!"Draco yelled as Tom raised his hand up again, Hermoine flew up in the air and flowted to Tom.  
  
Tom raised his hand and it begun to inch toward Hermoine's breasts and whispered something into her ear only she could hear, and she turned white.  
  
Draco was burning up in rage as he saw his love, Hermoine be tortured like that, then,then he looked into her face and eyes, she was in so much pain. He was so close yet he was helpless.  
  
Draco had been thinking for,he suddenly heard "let go of the boy." it enter his thoughts. It was Tom.Draco stretched his arm and reached for his wand, if something happened, he would be ready.  
  
"You betrayed me Draco, you have put your father into shame.You are no death-eater and don't deserve to be called a Malfoy.You are a blood piece of shit, and soon, soon I'll will make sure you die a slow, painful death, but too bad I will not be here to enjoy it, Wormtail here,will end you off while me and my queen will go and get ready for the wedding so we may soon have a heir, a heir to the dark side!" Tom said to Draco with a sneer, then with a wave of his wand he disappeared, along with Hermoine....  
  
"Dodathdeum rutaliealous!" Wormtail suddenly screeched, and all the sudden everything went black and he was falling, falling into a pit of darkness........... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh god sry it took so long but i will need @least one day to finish a chappie and sry if it's short and..........what is gonna happen?find out next chappie!that is if i get 25 reviews altogether! And don't worry there will be some steamy parts coming soon,but not yet!....or is it? plz r&r and tell me what you think and e-mail me any suggestions!plz e-mail me @icq though! well thx to all my reviewers!:)  
  
super_sweet_gal15 


	6. CHAPTER 5

Forever we shall be together Chapter 5  
  
Omg hey ppl!sorry I didn't get updated in a while but it was good that I finally got 30 reviews!cuz if by jan 1st I didn't then I would've deleted the story.. I know, I know and I am sorry..well here is chappie 5!  
  
And thank you munni and all my great reviewers for your support! **************************************************************************** _________________________________________________________________________  
  
He was falling.falling.through the black pit .but then he saw a small tunnel of light.and suddenly heard a loud voice and something shaking him and he felt a sharp pain in his right arm..  
  
"Draco...Draco....are you alright?"  
  
It was Dumbledore's voice that he heard.he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw he was still on the floor of the headmaster's office and a small crowd of professeurs were crowding him. Professor Snape looked worried and had a small hint of relief when he saw Draco wake up.  
  
"Let the boy have some space to breathe! He must get some medical care for his wound!" shrilled Madame Pomefrey from the back of the crowd.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey mentioned the a wound, Draco looked at a place his arm hurt.. there on his arm was a dark blackish-greenish gash,that ran along from his elbow to his shoulder and when he looked at it, he almost got sick...  
  
With a wave of her wand , Draco raised above into the air and floated to Madame Pomfrey.just like what Tom had done to Hermoine...  
  
"Professor, what happened..to me and.. Hermoine..." Draco asked sharply to Dumbledore almost afraid of the answers.  
  
Dumbledore said nothing until they got to Madame Pomfrey's office and got him changed and was set to a bed..then with a nod to Madame Pomfrey gesturing(a.n. sp?) her to leave, he began to speak..  
  
"Draco, Wormtail casted a spell on you that was for you,to make you die,but something went wrong and it made you unconicous and gave you that gash,..and for Hermoine.she is with Tom.." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"NO! No! no!..this can't be! She is in grave danger!WE MUST FIND HER!!!" Draco said hardly beliveing a word Dumbledore said.but knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"You must calm down, or else Madame Pomfrey will kick me out and gave you a sleeping potion!" Dumbledore told him trying to calm him down. But Draco was already putting on his clothes and was trying to get out.  
  
" I am going to go and get her! He will make her concieve a heir tonight! We MUST hurry!" Draco said to Dumbledore trying to get passed him for he was in the way.  
  
" I understand your reason but first you must get your arm healed and rest." Dumbledore said to Draco. Draco stared at his arm through his shirt..already the greenish-blackish gash was showing through the cloth of his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Alright gimme the medicine but I will not rest for I am fit.except for my bloody arm." Draco said.  
  
" Okay.but this will sting.." Dumbledore said, and with that Madame Pomfrey entered the room with a needle and in it was a green concoxtion and she begin to roll up his sleeve and cleaned the wound..  
  
When she was about to put the needle in his arm, Dumbledore turned his face away and said with an embrassed sort of laugh, "Sorry but I just HATE needles.."  
  
Draco just grinned and bit his lip, he had no clue how much this was going to hurt.  
  
When she injected the medicine you could of swore, you could of heard a yell through the dark night corridors.  
  
(Meanwhile somewhere else..)  
  
"Where am I?" Hermoine said with a soft moan.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw she was in a fancy dark red and green room with one large window, it waslight up with a dozen white candles and there in the room was a large mirror, a door that lead into a bathroom with a large tub that was covered in rose petals, a vainty with her clothes and new clothes in it...and it also had a dark green and blood red satin bed that was trimmed with black. She looked down at her self and relized she was wearing a deep, blood red strap-less night gown with black trim.  
  
She was getting scared, for this was a room that looked like a honeymoon suite.  
  
All the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on the side of her neck..she hoped it was 'Draco..please be Draco.'she thought, but when she turned around she saw who she most dreaded..Tom Riddle.  
  
He was wearing a dark green robe trimmed with black and had a smile on his face..  
  
With a snap of his fingers she was suddenly tied to the bed post. She struggled to get free but she soon relised to was no use..  
  
"I thought this would be the most comfortable place for you, my love and queen.and now you have no place to hide.." Tom whispered into her ear...  
  
"Tonight will be a night you will NEVER forget my dear" he said to her.then he began to take off his robe, revealing only boxers. ************************************************************************  
  
EWW!!!!!!!OMG!!NO!!!!HERMOINE!!!!DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER SHE WILL BE SAVED!.OR WILL SHE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE !!!!  
  
THAT IS IF I GET 35 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. CHAPTER 6

Forever We Shall Be Together Chapter 6  
  
OMG DEAR LORD! I WAS BUSY FOR A FEW DAYS SO I COULDN'T UPDATE IN A WHILE, BUT BOY!WAS I EVER SURPRISED! I HAD ALL THE REVIEWS I NEEDED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE FROM LESS THEN ONE DAY! YAY!!I KNOW I SHOULD SAY SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS BUT I MIGHT TELL TO MUCH.SO LIKE YEAH BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REIVEWED ME AND SENT ME NICE REVIEWS!:) NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stop it! Please don't do this! No! Please don't!" Hermoine cried, pleading Tom to stop but he did not listen.He cupped his hand over her chin and neck, then slid his hand down..down..closer to her breasts.He tried to tug her nightgown off but she struggled, trying to stop him but soon she regreted it..  
  
SLAP! Tom slapped her on her face with a dissaproving look..."My queen, I am sorry I had to hurt you but love,...you must understand you must listen to me if you don't want to be hurt even more.." Tom said to her with pure evil in his eyes..Hermoine winced when she heard him say 'my queen' and 'love' those words weren't ment to be said by Voldemort..  
  
Tom saw how she suddenly got off guard , he seized his chance by using the element of surprise and was able to pull of the nightgown to her waist. Hermoine squeaked in surprise and moved her knee to try to cover her chest but Tom was able to see a bit before she did.Voldemort's eyes sort of popped out of his eye sockets when he saw her breasts in a strap-less red bra...  
  
He reached his hand to try to grab her bra to show more cleavage.....  
  
When........  
  
~!!BANG!!~  
  
All the sudden there was a big 'BANG!' and the wall in the part of the room bursted into flames!All the sudden a door frame was visable before it fell to the ground..the flames calmed and out stepped.....  
  
Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley..with their wands pointing at Tom. They gave stern looks, to Tom in his what!? BOXERS!? (A.N. heh heh..stupid voldie..). But gave concerned looks when they glanced at poor Hermoine...but Ron and Harry couldn't help blush when they saw..a- hem..Hermoine's bra..which made HERMOINE blush..they would've started to laugh if it wasn't so serious..  
  
"Tom gave Hermoine back to us..she doesn't belong to you!" Harry said to Tom in a fierce voice.  
  
"No you piece of shit!You should of died with your poor excuse of parents!, because of you I would have ruled the world but no! No...you just had to have your mother kill herself to give you the protection spell..you would have NEVER lived if she haden't done that for you!" Tom snarled to Harry. Harry was seeing red...how dare he insult him and his..his parents like that!  
  
Tom grabbed his wand out of his robe and pointed it to the boys and grabbed Hermoine's arm..  
  
" Boys you would dare to come closer if your friend here,..my queen got hurt would you?" Tom dared to the trio of wizards.  
  
"You wouldn't DARE!" Draco said with a sneer...  
  
" Leave her alone! I am the one you want! You and I can have another duel, Voldemort!" Harry said calmly to Tom...  
  
When Harry mentioned the name Voldemort..he began to change...physicaly..the once smooth, pale skin of Tom's skin disapeared and was instead morphed into greyish-brown skin covered with bloody bruises and scars around his body...his face became wrinkly and old...he was changing back into Voldemort..  
  
"You wrentched boy!You made the potion I drank wear off,.but I accept your offer..starting..BNOW!/B" Voldemort said and with that he pointed his wand at the three boys."Avada krucico!", the three young wizards jumped out of the way, nearly hitting Ron by 2 inches!  
  
"Leave the others out of this!Vodlemort I offered a duel, just between us!" Harry commanded to Voldemort.  
  
"Why in bloody hell should I?" Voldemort talked back..  
  
"Because this!." Harry aimed his wand to Voldemort's face,Voldemort did the mirror move to Harry also..  
  
" Kadva kroucio!" "Curdamiun Gerigous" Voldemort and Harry said at the same time, and when the wands hit the other with full force the wands made the reaction that happened at the tri-wizard cup.  
  
There was a huge blast that hit everyone and the candles blew out and soon everything too all went black.. **************************************************************************** sorry this was short but if I get like 3 more reviews I shall continue!!!!!1 


	8. CHAPTER 7

BForever We Shall be Together CHAPTER 7/B disclaimer;i don't own anything except the plot.  
  
OMG, hey hey thx ppl for all my reviews..i hope to get 100 in like 11 chapters..but i think my story will finish in like chappie 10 or 15...you choose if u review....hehe and the review i got that was from me...heh heh..my friend went into my file!!!!argh!oh well and my arm hurts from a needle i got today..oh well..___________________________________________________________ Hermoine is walking alone, around the Hogwarts's grounds and she feels a big bang behind her and a evil voice call out..."Hermoine, my queen..I'll will get you, and have your friends to be able to protect you..." it was Voldemort's. She had a queer feeling in the back of her neck and she saw that bodies were scattered along the grounds and 3 bodies in the center...It was Ron's, Harry's...and Draco's...bdead/b.  
  
Hermoine woke up suddenly, she was sweating beads of it down her face...she looked around....she was in Hogwarts? How?..What?..How did this happen? The last thing she remebered was that she was with Tom...Voldemort and then all the sudden everything went black....  
  
"Hermoine! You have awoke! Oh god you scared us!!!" Ron's voice rang out through her thoughts.  
  
"Ron? Harry?...Draco?" Hermoine asked with a confused look on her face... As Ron, Harry, and Draco hurried into the room.  
  
"Hermoine! Finally you are awake! It has been a week since the...well you know..the encounter....You misses tons of school work." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"What happened?" Hermoine asked wanting to get to the point.  
  
"Uhh...he got away..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh.," Hermoine replied.  
  
"Well as long as you guys are alright, then okay...How did you guys find me?" Hermoine asked after she gave each her friends a hug and a gentle kiss on Draco. Hermoine swore, she saw him blush.  
  
"Well,...It was Draco who found you...you see, he realised..that since Voldemort wanted to be with you...," Harry shuddered, "That he would take you to a deserted place to be alone and that is why not a honeymoon suite of the Malfoys?"  
  
Uncomfortable silence was only heard from the group of wizards..  
  
Finally a week past from the accident, she was allowed to go back to her classes, although she was not behind for she did her homework while she was with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
When she stepped into her common room she was greeted by all the gryffindors, & bDRACO?!/b  
  
"Draco?" "Hermoine we need to talk privately.." "Alright."  
  
Draco lead Hermoine into a emputy classroom.  
  
"Hermoine...I love you and you knew that didn't you?" Draco began to ask.  
  
"Draco...my answer..." Hermoine started, "...Yes...."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Postive"  
  
"Alright...love.." Draco said and this time Hermoine didn't shudder and knew this felt right as they began to fall into each others arms..... ___________________________________________________________omg hehe sry about it being so short but i have to do a speech for school...and i sorta deleteed my whole speech!!!!!!!!!!!!argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!11no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hukdsgykajr!!!!!!!!. doh! oh well wish me luck..and p.s. the L.O.V.E. scenes are going to be in the next chappie of Forever We Shall Be Together. 


	9. CHAPTER 8

Forever We Shall Be Together - Chapter 8  
  
By super_sweet_gal15 (Mina)  
  
Guest chapter by Midnight (Bailey)  
  
Rated: Chapter rated strong R for the rumpy pumpy  
  
Summary: After the battle, Hermione and Draco get down to buisness of a more entertaining sort.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc. belong to JK Rowling and (grrr) Warner Bros. I do not own the characters, only the plot (though I wish I owned Draco ;) )  
  
Warning: This chapter us purely smut. If you don't like smut, just turn around and go back the way you came, and wait for the next chapter to be posted. I repeat, this chapter is smutty, sexy, it's a lemon and the author (being Midnight) is damn proud of it! AN: Sorry this chapter took so late! It was becuz, I super_sweet_gal15 didn't write this chapter for I suck at smut, so I had asked a friend to do it for me, her name is Midnight ( Bailey ). I also thank all me reviewers for their nice reviews... SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8!!!!!  
~~~  
  
Hermione kissed Draco with a passion she had never felt before. His hands were all over her body, pulling her closer, holding her tighter, until they finally came to rest, one cupping her face, the other on her waist. She entangled her fingers in his silky hair as their tongues clashed between them. Hermione suddenly stood up from the desk she was sitting on with Draco standing between her legs.  
  
"Bedroom," she muttered, as he planted kisses all down her jaw to her neck.  
  
He carefully picked her up and they crashed through the halls and into the Head Boy/Head Girl Common Room. They shut the door, stumbled into one of the bedrooms, and kissed again. They eventually found the large bed and collapsed onto it.  
  
Hermione slowly started to undo the buttons on Draco's robe and he pulled hers off with a fluid grace. Hermione pushed his robe off his shoulders and Draco broke off from the kiss, with a small sound of disappointment. He pulled off the school sweater and had started on his tie when she caught his hands.  
  
"You know, I want to do this right," she grinned, and started, herself, to unto the soft, satin, silver and green tie around his neck. She found this increasingly difficult as she got warmer and warmer and realized she was wearing far too much clothing for this to work the way she wanted it to. She threw the tie onto the table and pulled off both her shirt and school sweater at the same time. She heard his intake of breath as the chill air hit her skin and sent shivers down her spine.  
  
She looked over at him, surveying her like she was a goddess. He had taken off his shirt and was kneeling on the soft material of the sofa.  
  
" Hmm." he purred, crawling overtop of her and she lay down on her back. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed and sucked on the sensitive flesh of her neck. He slowly moved down, passing her breasts and kissing each one softly. He kissed and nibbled all down her body until he got to her skirt, which quickly disappeared, along with her socks, shoes and knickers. He kissed her belly button, all the while listening to her soft moans.  
  
Slowly he pulled himself up to look into her deep brown eyes, he undid his belt and pulled down his pants, and she felt his arousal pressing into the side of her thigh.  
  
"Do it," she said decidedly, gazing into his cool grey eyes with love, lust and pure joy.  
  
He positioned himself and slowly worked his way in, groaning at the pleasure of it. Hermione gasped but began to get used to it, she shifted her hips and grinded against him until he was buried to the hilt inside of her.  
  
They set a slow rhythm and soon they both were teetering on the edge of absolute pleasure. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, seeing an expression of pure bliss on his face. She smiled, kissed him, then came.  
  
It was the most wonderful, thing she had ever felt, like a wave of pleasure and sheer excitement and happiness covering her and sweeping her away into heaven. She looked into his face, only centimeters away from her own, and was pleased to see a look of absolute bliss shown on his sharp features.  
  
Hermione was trembling and grinning broadly when she finally came back to her senses. Draco had collapsed on top of her and was panting heavily into her neck. She smiled and nuzzled his soft, smooth hair against her cheek.  
  
He rolled over beside her and propped himself up on one elbow.  
  
"Well?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," she said, sighing dreamily. "Wow. Soon as my brain starts functioning again I'll give you a full review."  
  
"That was one of my best," he said. He had on that familiar cocky grin that was oh-so-sexy and Hermione felt ready for more.  
  
"Well then, we should make this experience better. Get it to the top," she laughed.  
  
With a small purr Draco pounced on top of Hermione, still week in the knees and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.  
  
She laughed and, grabbing the sides of his arms, spun him around so that she was on top. And straddled his waist.  
  
"I meant get me to the top," she said seductively and bent over and licked all the was up his chest. She gnawed on the soft flesh of his neck and worked her way up, kissing his defined cheekbones and then his mouth. The kiss was brief, but hungry and enthusiastic and she noted that today he tasted different, like mint and spices all mixed together. He smelled different. Cleaner, fresher and more fragrant.  
  
"Draco," she smiled, nuzzling his cheek. "Are you wearing cologne?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Uh huh." She went back to kissing and licking his ears and was about to speak again when he brought her head to his mouth and sealed her mouth with his.  
  
She again felt him growing hard under her and she slowly reached behind her to stroke him gently. He growled and roughly bit her lip.  
  
Like that, do you? She thought, drawing back and running her soft hands along the sides of his body. He shivered under her.  
  
At length she got to the lower regions and was about to touch him again when he stopped her.  
  
"No," he said, breathless. "I need you, but I need to feel you. To be inside you. To have you totally and completely just like before." A raw passion burned within his cool eyes and she smiled inside, felt a warm heat growing within her that she knew came only from love.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I want us to be together forever and to never be apart."  
  
"Draco, I love you. More than anything, I love you." She felt tears welling up behind her eyes. "I thought you should know."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________See !? Isn't it good? And I have NO credit for it either! It was made by Bailey ( Midnight )! Aww....wonder what will happen next? I need 70 or more review to continue!!!!!!!!! 


	10. CHAPTER 9

Forever We Shall Be Together - Chapter 9  
  
Hey ppl sry about so long! Well I'll try to make this longer. Hey ppl This deciated to Sarah L (cuz she was nice to compliment me and is a nice pal and Angie + Bailey cuz they been with me all the way with help and support!  
  
It was the next morning and Hermoine was awake before dusk sitting upon the bed she and Draco had shared the night before. Draco was still sleeping. She stared at Draco's face. She admired his body as the sun's rays slowly shined upon him. He looked so peaceful and calm.  
  
Hermoine was thinking about the night before..She loved Draco so much but she kept thinking about what he had said last night..Would they really be safe together? Or had it just been said for that sweet moment? She loved him dearly and since that encounter with Tom..She wasn't totally sure if their love was safe. She knew Tom would never stop until he got his way or if he was stopped. But when would they encounter again? And at what price?  
  
***Later that day***  
  
"HERMOINE! There you are!" a female voice yelled behind her. She turned around swiftly reconizing it was Ginny. "Hey Ginny.. What is it?" Hermoine replied smiling at her red headed friend came huffing as she ran over to her. Ginny smiled. "Hermoine, Harryjustaskedmeout!" Ginny said in one breath. "What you say?" "HARRY JUST ASKED ME OUT!" "And you said.?" She asked knowing the answer. "Duh I said YES" She said with a smirk trying to go into a snobbish posture that Pansy usuaslly did, then she burst out laughing. Hermoine joined in too. Hermoine knew for a fact Harry had a crush on Ginny for a while but knew he was insecure about it since he wasn't sure how Ron would handle it but when he got a A OKAY sign he knew he ask her some time soon and she guess then had been it. " Well where is it the first date of future Mrs. Weasly Potter to attend to?" Hermoine asked slyly with a grin on her face. "Oh.umm nevermind.Aren't we gonna be late for class?" Ginny blushed and said quickly. And with that she scurried quickly away, and Hermoine right behind her.  
  
Finally classes were all over for that day, Hermoine walked along the corriders on the way to the griffindor common room. But as she turned the bend where the fat lady was merely a few feet away, someone grabbed her from the dark depth of the hall.Frighted she bit the hand clutched across her mouth. "FUCK!" said the voice under his breath. Hermoine turned around and saw.DRACO. "Omg Draco are you okay? Oh damn, I'm soo sorry! I thought it was maybe well you know." Draco gave her a weak smile and said it was okay but by then he realized maybe next time he should tell her it's was him. Hermoine returned the smile. "So why did you kiddnap me?" She asked suddenly getting palyful. "Well.." Said Draco as he realized what she was doing. "I just wanted to see you.." and then he leaned in and gave her a sweet long kiss on her lips. Hermoine felt like she was in heaven in his arms as they intertwined their fingers and arms together, Just as they were getting in the middle of it they heard giggles. They stopped and looked around to see what had made the noise. They looked around and saw nothing around them. They gave each others looks and decided they were better off to wait and take care of ermm their *BUSINESS* later on. Hermoine waved sadly as she saw Draco walk away. In Strong , swift, powerful strides. His muscles were shown in his arms perfectly in a tight black shirt with his robes. Hermoine sighed dreamily, and all that, she pointed out in her mind..was all hers.  
  
As Draco walked away he had Hermoine on his mind. She was so beautiful, her skin so smooth and soft. She was so gentle and sweet. She tasted like honey and smelled like lilies. He sighed as he got to his room. He lay down and thought about her. He smiled as he thought, and ALL that is MINE.  
  
************************************************************************* lol I guess that wasn't long after all but hey! At least I wrote sumthing!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

**_Forever We Shall Be Together - Chapter 10_**  
  
Wow and we all thought my last chapter had taken a while.. LoL. I'd like to say thank you to all my nice reviewers, if it weren't for you guys I would've given up a while ago. Though I can't promise my story will be better, I can say my spelling will be!{though I have no **_spell check}_**' Enjoy!  
  
She was dressed in her blood red and gold silk cloak, He dress in a deep green and silver one. They looked over themselves and checked for any problems in their apperances. Draco breathed deeply, for once in his life he looked quite.. _worried_. Hermione assured him that he looked as sexy as ever and squeezed his hand comfortingly. The pair walked in linked arms into the Great Room, all became quiet. All that was heard were a few cutlery fall and their footsteps. Hundreds of heads turned to watched them as they held their heads high as they walked each step gracefully. Concerned Hermione looked at Draco and he gave a swift nod.With that they strode over to the table draped in red and gold. The Griffindor house colors.. The two slowly sat down on a space of seating that her friends Harry and Ron manged to save for them and began to eat. That ended the seemingly forever trance. The noise, chatter and movement errupted throughout the whole room, returning it to a seemingly normal state. But all knew.. The jabber was about the new 'King' and 'Queen' of Hogwarts..  
  
Hermoine felt like she was over the moon, nowadays anyone around her would notice her illuminating glow. But as shocking as it was to the people at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was the entire cause..  
  
Many at first had said she was only being used by him and that she wouldn't last, but days, weeks, months pasted and the students were finally understanding that maybe they were going to last. Of course the Slytherin students were unhappy that their 'Snake King' was being lost to a mud blood but Hermione and Draco were seemingly oblivious to it all.   
  
Because the pair allowed themselves finally become a public couple, obviously things changed. Hermione was caught many times not paying attention in class and therefore blowing out several things and Draco was acting a lot nicer to everyone else. At the Great room they would sit together at the Griffindor table then seldom at the Slytherin table. Whenever the rare occasions the pair sat at Sytherin's table, Draco fended all the bastards off. The many of the Griffindors embraced Draco soon as one of their own when they saw how Ron and Harry were kind to him. Draco, unused to all the kindness often blushed with all the easy going Griffindors and found him self joking along with the gang. All the girls were immensly jealsous **_(A/N Who wouldn't be?!)_** and begged Hermione how she snagged such a hottie like him. Everytime it was the same result, just a shrug and a wink.  
  
Hermione felt so peaceful whenever Draco had his arms around her and they just gazed up at the stars. Often they 'fucked' but they prefered to call it 'making love' and everytime they did it, they felt as if it was like the very first time. Draco couldn't believe his wonderous luck, how he had finally found someone who truly loved him and was so passionate about everything. If only all those other bastards would just leave them to peace.. Sigh it doesn't matter though to either of them.. School, the problems, anyone. As long as they were together they would be fine.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Voldemort writhed with anger. Nothing had gone according to plan and it had been all that bloody Harry's fault. He had doubted that he would've won if he didn't have Draco by his side. Draco once had a amazing future ahead of him but now.. Voldemort slammed his fist on a rotting table nearby 'Hermione is not rightfully his. He has betrayed me beyond words, and now must pay a deadly price..'  
  
Dumbledore stood face his large ever changing window. "The propehcy is coming true.." He whispered to himself. He did not move as he heard footsteps behind him. When the sound stopped he finally spoke. "Minerva.. Danger is arising and the victims of this all are to be Hermione and Draco. They will be faced with incredible challenges soon. We must get them ready to fight for their lives." "Albus, Can we not prevent it from happening to them?" "No, we cannot change destiny."


End file.
